le temps des secrets
by Emmy.Snape
Summary: Hermione, jeune fille de 17 ans, a une adolescence des plus étranges...
1. La rentrée

La rentrée.

* * *

><p>" Enfin..", pensa t-elle.<p>

Hermione Granger, jeune sorcière brillante, s'assit sur le siège de son compartiment en compagnie de ses amis Ron, Harry, Neville et Luna. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle attendait avec impatience de retourner à Poudlard. L'année dernière n'avait pas été de tout repos. Et Sirius Black était mort.

A cette pensée, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

_ J'aimerais bien que le chariot du déjeuner se dépêche d'arriver, je meurs de faim, dit Ron avec convoitise.

Il se laissa tomber à coté de Harry en se massant le ventre.

_ Salut, Neville, salut Luna. Tu sais quoi ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Malfoy ne remplit pas ses obligations de préfet, il reste assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. On l'a remarqué en passant.

Harry eut, soudain, un air très interessé.

_Comment a t-il réagi quand il vous a vus ?

_ Comme d'habitude, répondit Ron, indifférent.

Il imita le geste grossier que Malfoy leur avait adressé.

Hermione trouvait qu'Harry exagérait. Il se méfiait de tout. Elle devait avouer que Malfoy avait un comportement bizarre. Mais pas au point d'imaginer qu'il était...

A cet instant une jeune fille de troisième, le souffle court, apporta une invitation de la part de Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, à Neville et Harry.

Les deux garçon partis, Les jeunes gens restèrent à parler.

_ C'est lui le professeur de DCFM ?

_ Apparemment. Puisqu'il est nouveau, répondit Ron. ça vaudra toujours mieux que Rogue.

Hermione lança un regard noir au rouquin qui haussa les épaules.

_ Ah ! enfin le chariot !

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi, en débattant de tout et de rien.

Alors que le soleil se couchait sur le Poudlard express, et que Luna leur faisait part des propriétés des Joncheruine, Neville ouvrit la portière.

_ Alors c'était comment ? et où est Harry ? Demanda aussitôt Ron.

_ C'était assommant..Harry a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent discrètement.

_ On devrait se changer.

Et c'est ce qu'il firent alors que le train décélérait.

Ne trouvant pas Harry, ils supposèrent qu'il était déjà descendu du train. Légèrement inquiète, Hermione rejoignit la Grande Salle où ils devraient assister à la Répartition.

Le temps passait et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Le festin avait commencé. Comme d'habitude il était riche et délicieux. Alors que les assiette commençaient à se vider, Harry fit son apparition le visage ensanglanté. Le jeune garçon se précipita dans leur direction , le long des bancs, pour se glisser entre eux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu as au visage ? s'étonna Ron.

_ Pourquoi ? y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_ Tu es couvert de sang ! s'exclama Hermione. Targeo !

Elle fit disparaître le sang séché.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Pas maintenant.

_ Mais..., dit Hermione.

_ Pas mantenant, Hermione, coupa Harry, grave.

Il se servit un tarte à la mélasse, l'air soucieux.

Après le diner, Dumbledore se leva de son siege et ouvrit les bras dans un geste accueillant.

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait la main noircie et cadavérique. Dumbledore qui avait remarqué les regards soucieux, se contenta de sourire.

_ Rien d'inquiétant, poursuivit t-il. A présent... Je souhaite la bienvenu aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année vous attend...

Il continua ainsi...

_ ... Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant, le professeur Horace Slughorn qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

_ Des potions ?

Plusieurs voix étonnées dans la salle répétèrent la question.

_ Harry ! Mais tu avais dit...

_ Le Professeur Rogue quant à lui, poursuivit Dumbledore, se chargera des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

_ Non ! s'écria Harry si fort, que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Il était choqué et dégoutté. Hermione, quant à elle, était indifférente.

Rogue eut alors un rictus des plus déplaisant. Elle croisa son regard durant un instant et se sentit soudain très intimidée.

Dès qu'ils quittèrent la salle, ils rejoignirent la salle commune où leurs confortable dortoirs les attendaient.


	2. Cours de DCFM

Cours de DCFM

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Ron, Harry et Hermione rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner.<p>

Comme à son habitude, le rouquin ne put se retenir de se jeter sur les saucisses et le bacon.

Échangeant un regard complice, Hermione et Harry commencèrent à manger en attendant l'arrivée de la gazette de sorciers.

Ce qui arriva après une avalanche de Hiboux.

Le journal annonçait la disparition de plusieurs sorcières et sorciers... Mais ça ne leur fit rien. Ils s'étaient habitués... Tant que leurs familles et leurs proches n'étaient pas touchés.

Le Professeur Mc Gonagal vint leur donner leurs emploi du temps et Harry fut étonné de trouver Potion sur le sien.

_ Professeur ! Je n'ai eu qu'un effort exceptionnel au buse, je croyais...

D'un geste de la main elle l'interrompit.

_ Je croyais que vous vouliez devenir Auror ? Et d'ailleurs le professeur Slughorn accepte les élèves avec un effort exceptionnel.

Harry semblait ébahi mais content.

_ Bon on a cours de potion... On ferait bien de se dépêcher, dit Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent à temps et s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

_ Je me présente, je suis Horace Slughorn, votre nouveau maître de potions. Approchez mes enfants ! Approchez ! fit-il en désignant d'un geste une table où deux chaudrons bouillonnaient.

Il était excité. Les joues pleines et roses. Le sourire trop chaleureux.

_ Qui peut me dire que contiennent ces chaudrons ?

Hermione, leva la main précipitamment manquant de faire décoller les lunettes de Harry.

_ Oui, Miss ...?

_ Miss Granger, monsieur. Le premier contient de la chance liquide, ou plutôt Felix Felicis. On le reconnait à sa transparence et la forme hélicoïdale de la vapeur qui s'en dégage.

_ Excellent Miss Granger ! Dix point pour Gryffondor ! S'excalma le professeur, aux anges.

_ Quant à l'autre, répondit Hermione en rougissant. C'est la potion d'amortentia. Le plus puissant philtre d'amour qu'on ait jamais connu. On le reconnait à son odeur qui diffère d'une personne à l'autre. Moi, je sens de la menthe, des herbes, du vieux parchemin...

_ Dix autres point pour Gryffondor !

Mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce parfum. Un parfum grisant...

_ Maintenant vous allez faire la potion de Mort-Vivant. Celui qui la réussira gagnera ce petit flacon de chance liquide.

Tous semblèrent motivés par la nouvelle. Et la concurrence ce fit dur.

Au plus grand désarroi d'Hermione, c'est Harry qui gagna.

Elle ressentit une rage déplacée et une envie de pleurer. Elle trouva cela injuste sans qu'elle y trouve des arguments. Elle se détestait de ressentir ça mais...

Le double cours de potion prit fin et elle rejoignit la classe d'Arithmancie où elle gagna une vingtaine de points.

Elle s'était calmée depuis et retrouva les garçons à la table des Gryffondor pour déjeuner.

Après s'être installée, elle se servit du veau confit avec de la purée. Excellent comme toujours. Pauvres elfes...

_ Je me demande comment sera le cours de défense... Dit Harry sur un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

_ On pourrait lui jeter un sort sans qu'il ne se rende compte, murmura Ron une mimique comique sur le visage.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'imaginer des scénarios où Rogue était à leur merci.

_ On devrait peut être y aller...

On peut dire qu'il se sent chez lui, siffla Harry à Ron en pénétrant la salle.

Toutes les fenêtres étaient cachées par de longs rideaux noirs et sur les murs étaient accrochées des photos de personnes hurlant et souffrant de maléfices incurables.

Hermione eut un rire discret. En effet c'était très Roguien, et surtout très gothique.

Il choisit ce moment là pour faire une entrée théâtrale, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

_ Cette année nous allons rattraper tout le retard que vous avez pris avec vos anciens professeurs. Tous des incompétent...

Il eut un rictus méprisant.

_ Vous allez apprendre à combattre des créatures qui hanteront vos rêves... Des créatures impitoyables..., poursuivit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione trouva qu'il savait capter l'intention et que dans ce domaine il était bon pédagogue.

_ Qui peut me dire quelle est la différence entre un fantôme et un inféri ? Demanda t-il, narquois. Potter, je présume ?

Et ça recommence, songea la jeune fille.

_ Les fantômes sont transparents ? répondit Harry, inquiet.

_ Les fantômes sont transparents... Quelle perspicacité Potter...

A cet instant, les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

_ Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre les sorts informulés. Mettez vous en binôme.

Hermione et Ron avaient déjà commencé lorsque Harry se mit avec Neville.

Rogue passait entre eux en faisant des remarques désobligeantes jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva près de Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit sa présence dans son dos et essaya de ne pas avoir peur et de rester concentrée.

Mais il s'était rapproché parce qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum. Menthe, herbes et vieux parchemins... Elle sentit sa tête tournée tellement c'était bon.

Au même instant, Ron l'a prit de court et lui jeta un Expelliarmus qui la rejeta en arrière.

Des bras la rattrapèrent à temps et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le professeur Rogue. Rougissante, elle le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il murmurait tout bas "Miss Granger...".

Il la fit se redresser et se tourna vers un Ron inquiet.

_ J'avais précisé "informulé" ! 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione était bouleversée. Elle avait chaud et froid. Elle ne savait quoi faire. Son coeur palpitait.

L'homme en noir se dirigea alors vers Harry.

_ Potter se met avec Longdubat pour montrer sa puissance... Voyons voyons... Venez avec moi.

Hermione vit la peur regagnait Harry.

Alors que Rogue levait sa baguette, Harry cria un "protego" si fort que le bouclier faillit faire tomber le professeur.

_ J'avais cru dire sorts informulés, Potter, ricana Rogue.

_ Oui.

_ Oui, monsieur.

_ Vous n'avez pas à m'appeler "Monsieur", professeur, répondit Harry, sarcastique.

Rouge de colère, Rogue lui enleva une vingtaine de points et le mit en retenu pour un mois, alors que les Gryffondors explosaient de rire.

Ce fut à ce moment que la cloche retentit. Et le trio s'enfuit à grands pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Retenue.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi, le trio le passa dans la salle commune à discuter. Hermione apprit que Harry s'était fait attaquer Malfoy.<p>

_ C'était extrêmement dangereux Harry !

_ Je sais...

_ Maintenant on peut être sûr qu'il n'est pas mangemort, puisqu'il ne t'a pas tué alors que tu étais à sa merci ! S'exclama Ron. De toute manière que ferait tu-sais-qui de Malfoy...

_ Cela ne prouve rien, rétorqua Hermione. Voldemort tien à tuer Harry lui même. Et puis le tuer dans le Poudlard express était trop dangereux... Mais je reste septique sur le fait qu'il soit mangemort..

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel pour la énième fois.

_ Laissez tomber.

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, Hermione, le ventre bien rempli de ragoût, commença sa ronde près des salle de trophées où Harry avait rendez vous avec Rusard.<p>

Alors qu'elle marchait le long d'un couloir particulièrement sombre, elle aperçut une porte entrouverte.

Une légère lumière tremblotante s'y échappait. Pensant à des élèves hors leurs dortoirs, elle s'y rendit.

_ Granger !

Le professeur Rogue se tenait au milieu de la pièce, à coté d'une table où se trouvait des habits noirs, un masque et une bougie allumée.

Mais le plus étonnant était le professeur en torse nu. Une longue balafre s'étalait sur sa poitrine parsemée de poils noirs, et des entailles superficielles avaient été dessinées sur ses bras musculeux.

_ Professeur ! S'exclama t-elle, cramoisie et choquée.

Et elle courut à toute jambes. S'enfuir.

Mais elle fut rapidement rattrapée et plaquée contre un mur de pierre.

_ Que faisiez vous ici ? demanda-il, doucereusement.

_ Ronde ! Je m'excuse monsieur ! je croyais... et vous !

_ arrêtez de bégayer...

_ Je croyais que c'était des élèves hors du dortoir, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il était trop proche et son enivrante odeur lui fit tourner la tête.

_ Ne parlez à personne de ce que vous venez de voir ! Est ce bien claire ?

Il avait murmuré dans son oreille, son corps touchant le sien.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Une retenue pour cette question déplacée.

Et il partit sans autre forme de procès.

Hermione, le souffle court, essaya de se calmer. Que m'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi sent-il comme l'amorthentia ? Pourquoi lui ! Il est mangemort !

Elle avait bien vu son masque ce soir là.. et ses blessures. Son corps aussi. collé au sien. Son ventre se tordit à ce souvenir.

Elle se demanda s'il le faisait exprès ou pas. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de notion on se qui concerne l'espace personnel d'une personne... Mais jamais avec les filles. Il se rapprochait souvent de Harry mais s'était pour l'intimider. Et il ne le touchait pas. Où peut être était-il attiré par Harry ?

Elle eut un rire étouffé. Harry et Rogue ! Quelle idée stupide ! Un Rogue homosexuel était inconcevable. Et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. L'homosexualité dans le monde de la sorcellerie n'avait pas de place. C'était tellement discret qu'elle commençait à croire que cela n'existait pas chez les sorciers. Mais de toute évidence elle devait se tromper. Les sorciers ont un esprit beaucoup plus moyenâgeux, c'est tout. Et donc moins de liberté et de démocratie.

_ Ils ont encore des esclaves ! s'exclama t-elle, seule dans le noir.

Sur ces songes, elle continua sa ronde.

* * *

><p>Elle ne raconta rien de son aventure le lendemain matin jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuner.<p>

Elle était absorbée par la tables des professeurs. Et cela les garçons le remarquèrent.

_ Hermione qu'est ce que t'as ?

_ mfahnnge un pfeuu, dit Ron, en lui tendant un plat.

_ Oui, répondit elle, en piquant distraitement dans une saucisse juteuse.

_ Hermione ?!

Sursautant elle se tourna vers un Harry exaspéré.

_ Je m'excuse j'étais distraite.

_ On voit ça ! Pourquoi tu regardes la tables des professeurs ? demanda t-il, surpris.

_ Rogue, répondit-elle. Il n'est pas là.

_ Qu'est ce que ça peut nous foutre, grogna Ron.

_ Hier, il m'a mis en retenue. Il venait de rentrer de mission et il était blessé...

_ Où ça ?

_ à ... Peu importe. je ne sais pas de toute façon, mentit-elle. Il y avait du sang partout.

_ Peut être que c'était celui d'un autre, un innocent, murmura Harry, méchamment.

_ Non ! Pas du tout ! Bon je dois y aller. J'ai cours.

Et elle se rua vers le cours d'Arithmancie.

* * *

><p>_ Entrez, miss Granger.<p>

Il était 20 heures, et elle venait de toquer à la porte du bureau de Severus Rogue.

_ Installez vous et préparer cette potion.

Elle lut le papier qu'il lui fit parvenir.

Amorthentia.

_ Mais monsieur elle demande un niveau supérieur au mien.

_ Faîtes ce que je dis !

_ Bien, Professeur.

Il eut une étrange expression et une sorte de sursaut. Si elle en fut étonnée, elle ne le montra point.

Elle se mit à la tâche tout en se demandant le pourquoi du choix de cette potion.

"Quelle coïncidence. " pensa t-elle ironiquement.

_ De quoi parlez vous ?

_ Quoi ? s'exclama t-elle étonnée.

_ Coïncidence ?

_ Vous utilisez la ligemencie sur moi ?!

_ Non.

_ Monsieur ! S'exclama t-elle, furieuse.

_ Ne me parlez pas sur ce temps, jeune fille !

_ Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

_ J'ai le droit à tout ! Remettez vous au travail où je vous mets en retenue pendant un mois.

De peur, elle s'exécuta. C'est peut être un mangemort, se dit-elle.

Après deux heures, l'odeur de Rogue qui émanait du chaudron commençait à lui envoûter les narines.  
>Ainsi elle ne sentit pas de différence lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle par dérrière.<p>

Elle ne s'aperçût de sa présence que lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on lui touchait les cheveux. Elle se retourna surprise et se retrouva bloquée entre lui et la table.

_ Professeur ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

_ Vous avez fini, Granger.

_ Je sais.

_ Miss je-sais-tout, ricana t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais se retint de répliquer.

_ Puis je m'en aller ? Demanda t-elle, poliment.

_ évidemment, susurra t-il.

Mais il ne bougeait pas dans la bonne direction. Il ne la laissait pas passer mais se presser encore plus contre elle, la contraignant à reculer contre la table.

_ Monsieur... Lai...Laissez... moi partir..

Elle avait le souffle court. Elle le sentait contre elle. Le cœur battant et le corps fiévreux.

_ Oui, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

et il fit volte face, ses capes tournoyant atour de lui.

Sans se faire attendre, elle rejoignit la salle commune à grand pas.


End file.
